The Crow (One-Shot) (Delena) (5x22) (OTP)
by Angelito97-Delena
Summary: El cuervo fue el símbolo del cambio. Damon y Elena están perdidos, ahora no les separa el dolor o los celos, si no la muerte. ¿Serán capaces de luchar con esa oscuridad para estar juntos? ¿Será el amor más fuerte que el destino? Damon tiene que luchar por ella, y viceversa, porque ninguno de los dos concibe un mundo sin el otro. Fic del Reto "My One True Paring" de TVD DL (POV:DyE)


**Título: **The Crow

**Rating: **+18

**Pairings: **Damon & Elena

**Sipnosis:** El cuervo fue el símbolo del cambio. Damon y Elena están perdidos el uno sin el otro, ahora no les separa el dolor o los celos, si no la muerte. ¿Serán capaces de luchar con esa oscuridad para estar juntos? ¿Será el amor más fuerte que el destino? Damon tiene que luchar por ella, y viceversa, porque ninguno de los dos concibe un mundo sin el otro.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen; pertenecen a "The Vampire Diaries" (TVD; LJ Smith y The Cw)

**N/A:** Post 5x22 (No leer si no has visto la quinta temporada completa de TVD)

**Advertencias: _7.995_ words** _Este fic participa del Reto "My One True Paring" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

* * *

**_~The Crow~_**

Puede pasar una eternidad que yo seguiré sin asumirlo, me rió de mi propios pensamientos, de donde van y de donde vienen, porque llevo muchísimo tiempo encerrada en la oscuridad, no he apagado la humanidad, es una estupidez, no me hará sentir mejor, pero si que me he comportado como una niña durante todo este tiempo, una niña a la que no le importa lo que suceda a su alrededor o lo que piense la gente, he bebido hasta al amanecer, he bailado hasta romperme los huesos, he gritado hasta quedarme sin garganta, he peleado en luchas callejeras-si, cierto, me he metido en luchas callejeras y no he parado hasta ver que mi contrincante ha sufrido más que yo-me he quedado tirada en mitad de una carretera, esperando que su voz me alcanzase, pero está claro, que eso si que era una locura, porque su voz nunca más me iba a alcanzar. No me he acostado con nadie, no he caído tan bajo, tampoco he matado a nadie o por lo menos mis amigos no me lo han consentido, aún sigo sin creer que ellos sigan a mi lado, porque realmente he sido una egoísta, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Nada, porque lo único que me mantenía a la deriva era él, y ahora ya no está.

Pero también ha desaparecido ese intento de calmar mi alma con esas locuras, ahora mismo, estoy sentada junto a su tumba, escribiendo en un cuaderno que encontré por casa, intentando no girarme y no llorar, pero se ve que es imposible, me siento tan estúpida como cuando murieron mis padres, pero de la muerte de Damon, ya ha pasado un año completo. Me dejo caer entre la hierba, suelto el cuaderno y respiro hondo, estoy sola, si, siento que aún no se ha ido, que algo ha pasado también, pero sé que nada va a cambiar a partir de ahora.

-Damon…-musito, apoyando mi mano sobre su tumba, una lágrima dibuja un surco sobre si mejilla, y siento que otra vez, voy a recaer-Te echo tanto de menos…¿por qué te has ido? Cariño, vuelve a mi…

Cierro los ojos, me paso ambas manos por la cabeza, debo recuperarme, aparentar estar bien, no quiero que nadie me vea en un estado tan lamentable, pero, ¿cómo hacen eso? ¿cómo pueden haberse olvidado de Damon? No me explico cómo ha podido cambiar tanto para mi y tan poco para ellos.

Una señal. Necesito una señal para seguir hacia adelante, para olvidarme de todos y de todo, para continuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Rió, suelto una carcajada que retumba en todo el bosque. Soy demasiado incrédula.

Una sombra tapa mi vista, alzó los ojos, encontrándome con un plumaje negro y espeso, con unas alas totalmente brillantes: un cuervo, me quedó mirándolo, recordando las palabras de Bonnie.

"Veo un cuervo...un hombre, mucha niebla"

La señal de Damon.

Me levanté como un resorte, el cuervo me miraba con ojos expectantes, yo estaba alucinando, sentía como el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, alcé la mano con cuidado, queriendo comprobar, si era real, si lo que estaba viendo estaba pasando realmente, pero el cuervo me lanzó un graznido de desaprobación y alzó el vuelo, quise seguirle, decirle algo, pero entonces me di cuenta de lo estúpida que era. Un animal. Era solo eso.

Le pegué una patada a una piedra mientras me reía de mi metedura de pata, reía por no llorar, porque la opresión que sentía en el pecho era indiscutible, ¿cómo iba a estar Damon aquí? Si Damon estuviese vivo fuese ido a buscarnos, por lo menos a Stefan.

-¡Vamos universo, reirse de mi del todo!-alcé las manos y grité como una posesa, justo cuando empezó a caerme unas gotas de agua-¿¡En serio!?-negué con la cabeza, la lluvia empezó a apretar, a mojarme completamente, reí como una loca, y empecé a dar vueltas, la lluvia no me desagradaba, era de las pocas cosas que me recordaba, mentira, era una de las muchas cosas que me recordaba al mejor verano de mi vida.

_Sus manos recorren cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, y yo simplemente solo puedo respirar de forma entrecortada y lanzar pequeños gemidos al aire, aún no sé cómo me he dejado convencer pero ahí estoy yo, disfrutando de sus caricias, de sus besos, de sus roces, en mitad, de la nada, en una playa abandonada, ambos, totalmente desnudos, a la merced del universo, y dios, que bien se sentía._

_-Mm…-oigo que pronuncia de forma entrecortada, separando sus labios de mi cuerpo, me remuevo al sentir su lejanía y me cruzo con esos ojos azules que tanto me consumen, le sonrió como puedo, pero hasta yo siento que la sonrisa se ha quedado en una mueca de disgusto, no me gusta que me deje a medias-Te quiero nena._

_-Mm… "nena" suena bien-me remuevo, enredando mis brazos sobre su cuello, atrayéndolo con más fuerza a mi cuerpo, sin inmutarse se deja llevar, y nuestros labios se vuelven a unir, se siente de maravilla, como una cerilla que se enciende y se consume con fuerza, así es estar con Damon, una verdadera explosión, sus manos juegan con mis caderas, mandando pequeñas descargas eléctricas por allí por donde toca, y yo solo puedo reír y estremecerme. ¿Cómo he podido vivir sin él estos dos años completos? No sabría decir cuando empecé a enamorarme de él, ciertamente no sería capaz, en este momento ni de decir cómo me llamaba, pero algo tenía claro, nunca podría vivir sin él._

_Reí como una tonta cuando oí como gruñía por la arena, yo llevaba todo el rato debajo y no me había quejado, pero el tenía que ser especial, me puse a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, ambos, estábamos totalmente desnudos, y en vez de sentirme avergonzada quise tener el pelo cortito para que el pudiese tener perfecto acceso a mis senos, sonreí de forma sensual, y Damon, como era de esperar me correspondió, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza._

_-¿Qué haces…?-le pregunté juguetona, ladeando la cabeza y mostrando mi perfecto cuello, me acerqué dulcemente posando mis labios en su clavícula, dando pequeños besos y mordiscos de ahí hasta su boca-Mmm...te amo._

_-Yo también preciosa-me agarró con fuerza, besándome con pasión, justo cuando sus manos volaban hasta mi trasero, para empujarme contra su erección unas gotas de agua cayeron sobre nuestras cabezas, solté una risita, pero seguí a lo mío, hasta que la lluvia empezó a apretar con fuerza, oí como Damon se quejaba pero a mi no me importaba, le necesitaba dentro de mi ahora, en ese mismo momento podría pasar cualquier cosa que no me importaría, porque estando a su lado, nada tenía sentido._

Me quedé embobada, tal vez, algún día doliese menos. Pasaron unas semanas hasta que, otro vez, ese cuervo aparecía en nuestras vidas, estaba recostada en el pecho de Ric mientras escuchaba atentatamente a Caroline sobre las notas que había sacado en artes visuales, cuando, Stefan salió de la casa corriendo, todos le miramos, y el simplemente, nos señaló el cielo, ahí, a la distancia, estaba el cuervo volando, peridiéndose en la lejanía. Me tensé al instante, y Ric, pensando seguramente que aún me afectaba, me abrazó con fuerza, le sonreí para calmarle, pero Stefan pensaba lo mismo que yo, me crucé con su mirada y supe al instante, que por un momento, había pensado en la posibilidad de que Damon estuviese vivo, suspiré resignada y me dejé caer en mi anterior posición. Ric y yo, simplemente éramos como hermanos, ambos habíamos perdido a la persona que más queríamos en el mundo, y la única forma de mantenernos bien era estando con el otro, porque ambos sabíamos que ninguno de los dos le recordaría nada al otro.

Me incorporé, al ver que Stefan, seguía pendiente del cielo, Ric hizo lo mismo, apresurándose a adelantarse, cogió a Stefan y le arrastró fuera de mi vista, me quedé quieta, un poco cabreada, sintiéndome utilizada e idiota, ¿qué hacía? Bufé dispuesta a averiguar que me estaban ocultando, la mano de Caroline me frenó, la miré con el mayor odie que pude albergar, cuando vi su gesto me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, solo eran dos chicos que salían a hablar sobre mi novio muerto para que no me afectase nada más, más relajada me dejé caer en el asiento.

-Exageras-fue lo único que dijo, bufé en respuesta-Es normal...que todo, os siga afectando, no pido que lo superes, no ahora que te hemos recuperado.

Y con esto volvía de nuevo a mi cabeza todas las estupideces que había hecho y dicho en estos meses anteriores, los últimos recuerdos que tengo más claros fue una fiesta, donde obligué a todos los que estaban a mi alrededor para que bebiesen hasta perder el sentido, vale, no volver conectar con eso.

-Ok, lo siento de nuevo, no haré...el idiota-la rubia me miró fijamente, parecía querer meterse en mi mente para comprobar si estaba siendo sincera, adelante, pensé, mi vida era un lío para los demás pero que se metiesen un rato en mis pensamientos, entonces iban a alucinar-Me voy a la cama.

-Son las diez.

-Por eso-me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a mi habitación, bueno, no era mi habitación concretamente, era la habitación de una casa que había conseguido gracias a Liz fuera del pueblo, no era muy cómoda pero no tenía recuerdos, y eso ayudaba, en parte.

Me dejé caer en la cama, en esa gran cama, que aún no siendo la mía me hacía recordar a Damon, respiré con dificultad, esa clase de recuerdos, fueron los que me lanzaron a hacer locuras, me tumbé de lado, me di media vuelta y de nuevo a empezar, justo cuando pensaba que iba a poder relajarme, la ventana más grande se abrió de golpe, y una ráfaga de aire aventó contra mi habitación, maldije en voz alta al tiempo que me levantaba para cerrar esos cristales, pero la fuerza del aire me impedía dar un solo paso, incluso, si no me mantenía sujeta el aire me lanzaría contra una pared, justo cuando empezaba a calmarse el sonido de un cuervo me alertó, alcé la vista, y cientos de pájaros iguales me atacaron, empecé a gritar, a apartarlos a manotazos, pero lo único que conseguí es acabar malherida y con plumas en mis dedos. Miré a mi alrededor, no había nada, la ventana estaba cerrada y todo estaba en perfecto estado, ¿había sido un sueño?

Sin tenerlo muy claro me asomé al pasillo, nadie venía verme, por lo tanto me había imaginado todo lo que había pasado, expulsé todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones y caí rendida en la cama, pero justo en ese momento, cuando ya creía que me estaba volviendo loca noto como en mi cara caen unas plumas, no son negras, ni siquiera reales, son plumas de almohada, fruncí el ceño, estos cojines no tenían plumas, eran de pumillón, esto era muy raro y empezaba a ponerme nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

Busqué en la habitación algo que no tuviese sentido, pero nada, lo único que no tenía sentido era yo, me dejé caer en la cama, y cerré los ojos, repitiéndome cien veces la misma historia.

"Le echas de menos, solo es eso" me repetí.

_-¿Qué haces?-me sobresalté al escuchar su voz, ese tono de voz tan sexy y aterciopelado, me di la vuelta casi al instante, Damon me rodeaba con sus brazos, y los dos, estábamos en la mansión, en mi hogar, mirando el paisaje, pero ¿qué hacíamos allí? ¿por qué estaba reviviendo ese recuerdo?-Elena._

_-Damon-las lágrimas corrieron a mis mejillas y supe al instante que no se trataba de un recuerdo, que era mi subconsciente dándome hostias mentales, Damon me miró con ternura, cubrió mi rostro con ambas manos, podía ver la pena reflejada en ese azul eléctrico, no quería su pena, quería su amor, retrocedí o por lo menos lo intenté pero mi cuerpo estaba clavado en el suelo._

_-¿Por qué lo complicas tanto Elena?-se quejó, ¿me estaba regañando? ¿¡mi mente me regañaba en forma de Damon!? ¿¡en forma de recuerdo!? ¡No! No podía tolerar esto, me aparté asqueada, le empujé incluso pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para expulsarlo a unos cuantos metros de mi, miré a mi alrededor, busqué a tientas mi teléfono móvil, las dos de la tarde del veintitrés de Agosto de 2013, sonreí irónica, si me acordaba de ese día, ese día en que Damon me secuestró y me trasladó a miles de kilómetros hasta Boisie para enseñarme un concierto en directo de una de mis bandas favoritas, recordaba ese día, lo hicimos en un autocar de bandas, Damon controló mentalmente al conductor, si fue emocionante, pero ahora mismo, me resultaba asqueroso, no el recuerdo, sino que mi mente me hiciese esta mala jugarreta._

_-No, esto no tiene gracia-empecé a gritar al cielo, o a lo que fuese eso de ahí arriba-¡Ya os habéis reído bastante de mi! ¿¡no!? ¡Por dios!-suplico, y sin pensarlo mucho me dirijo, a velocidad vampírica, hasta el exterior, pero no consigo alcanzar la puerta cuando siento unos brazos apresándome, un aliento sobre mi cuello, y una serie de caricias sobre mi cuerpo, me estremezco e intento controlarme, respiró hondo y le pego una patada a sus partes._

_-¡Basta maldita zorra!-oír eso de la boca de Damon me dejó paralizada, me giré con la boca abierta y con los ojos vidriosos, justo cuando vi que el azul característico de su mirada se tornaba oscuro, como de su rostro salían una infinidad de venitas negras, era un vampiro, fuese lo que fuese, mi mente estaba recreando algo horrible, me agarró del pelo, tiró de mi cabeza, clavándome las uñas (que también habían crecido, de mi Damon no quedaba nada) y me lanzó contra las escaleras, sentí como la madera crujía contra mi piel, como mis huesos se fragmentaron, con torpeza me incorporé, y pude ver de nuevo a Damon, sonriéndome, recuperando el hilo de mi recuerdo-¿Sabes qué, cariño? Voy a secuestrarte…_

_Y ahora tocaba mi frase, no quería seguirle el rollo pero estaba claro que si quería salir de ahí tenía que hacerlo con vida, me incorporé, sintiendo como mi cuerpo se recuperaba, Damon me sonreía, con esa sonrisa que me derretía hasta el último momento, no iba a ser tan complicado._

_-Mmm...suena apetecible- "¡Mierda, Elena! Tentador, ¡suena tentador!" miré con cuidado a mi supuesto novio, seguía observándome, inmóvil-¿Damon?_

_Estaba segura que ahora le tocaba a hablar a él, ¿¡se me había olvidado uno de mis mejores recuerdos!? No claro que no, era este puto miedo lo que me paralizaba, sentí un frío helador, y en menos de cero coma, ese Damon que me daba tanto miedo clavaba sus dedos sobre mi yugular, intenté respirar, tomar el control pero era imposible, en este sueño, más bien pesadilla, todo tenía más poder y más fuerza que yo._

_Empecé a toser, a escupir sangre, me estaba haciendo daño y la herida, esta vez, no se curaba, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, muy nerviosa, sentí ese sonido tan característico que me había acompañado durante días, el de un cuervo, miré de reojo, cientos de cuervos entraron en mi recuerdo; el Damon falso, sin soltarme se enfrentó a ellos, a algo que no debería estar ahí, a mi me daba igual, todo me estaba superando, me lanzó, otra vez, contra las escaleras, clavándome la barandilla en el estómago, todo se nublaba a mi alrededor pero pude ver, aunque de forma distorsionada, la figura de un hombre que arrancaba el corazón a esa bestia que se había apoderado de mi recuerdo, sonreí con torpeza cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba y me sacaba de esa horrible pesadilla._

_-¿Qué...qué eres…?-no esperaba respuesta, solo esperaba que Ric me despertase y se riera de mí, de esta situación tan absurda, oí una risa, pero era la risa que menos esperaba escuchar, su risa, me revolví, y sentí como todo el cansancio hacía mella en mi._

_-Ay nena, no sabes lo cerca y lo lejos que estoy de ti, te amo._

Me desperté gritando, desgarrándome la garganta en el intento, miré por todos lados, incluso encendí la luz asustada, estaba temblando, llevaba años sin temblar, sin tener miedo, me hizo un ovillo con las rodillas, miré preocupada por todos lados buscando al monstruo de mis pesadillas, a los minutos me di cuenta que era una pesadilla, solo eso, y luego me reí, me reí porque era la segunda vez que soñaba con Damon de esa forma, la primera vez fue con las desapariciones en el pueblo, hará casi cuatro años, cuando le conocí, suspiré, Damon nunca me fuese hecho daño, y ahora, bueno, simplemente no estaba, al estirarme una mancha roja que se expandía por toda mi ropa me llamó la atención, me quedé rígida, sin querer asimilar que eso fuese real.

"_Ay nena, no sabes lo cerca y lo lejos que estoy de ti, te amo"_

Salí de la cama de un salto, y al instante que puse un pie sobre el suelo me di cuenta que algo no iba bien, que el ambiente, que el aire era demasiado espeso, irreal, me llevé una mano a la garganta, me faltaba el aire, y esta vez si me "importaba" salí de la habitación con torpeza, bajé las escaleras, y empecé a calmarme, Ric y Stefan estaban allí, junto a mi hermano.

-No sabéis la pesadilla más idiota que he tenido-me dejé caer en el sofá con ellos, pero fue en ese momento, cuando ninguno de los tres reparó en mi persona cuando vi que algo fallaba, los miré sin comprender el problema, hasta que, algo me dio de lleno en la cabeza, la figura de una sombra apareció en la sala, me quedé quieta, fija en el sitio, intentando ignorar el cosquilleo que se expandía por todo mi cuerpo, sentí como el sudor se transformaba en sangre, como mi cuerpo se derretía.

Esto no era normal.

-¿Crees que…?-me giré de golpe cuando escuché la voz de mi hermano.

-No-cortó Ric-no quiero que Elena se haga ilusiones.

¿Hacerse ilusiones? Me levanté e intenté llamar la atención de Ric y de mi hermano pero era imposible, se me nublaba la vista y el pinchazo del estómago me empezaba a molestar de nuevo, intenté mantenerme de pie, pero estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, sentí que algo estaba justo detrás de mi.

-Hola Elena...otra vez...

"No..."

**La luz nos alcanzó, agarré su mano con toda la fuerza que fui capaz de aplicar evitando hacerle daño, aunque, vista la situación en la que estábamos bien importaba poco el daño que nos hiciésemos, la luz nos cegó con fuerza, y sentí, que por un momento perdía la calidez de su mano, podía oír cómo me llamaba, como gritabamos pero no pude ver, ni de casualidad, a donde nos dirigimos.**

**Hasta que pasó. Me incorporé, podía sentir como todo mi cuerpo me pasaba factura por esos minutos insoportables, que bien podían haber sido años, el suelo estaba húmedo, olía a ¿lluvia? ¿musgo mojado? No podía ser, miré por todas partes, y lo único que vi fue hierba, matorrales, árboles y un cielo oscuro. Era de noche, fuese cual fuese el lugar era de noche, asimilando mi soledad pude ver como una figura menuda se removía a mi lado, una sonrisa tonta se me dibujó, por lo menos no estaría solo.**

**-¿Bonnie?-la chica me miró dubitativa y esa alegría que me inundó la inundó a ella, nos costó pero nos lanzamos a los brazos del otro-No puede ser cierto…**

**-Espera Damon-me apartó-Puedo…¡puedo sentir bajo mis pies, mis manos! ¡Te puedo sentir!**

**Tardé en asimilar lo que me estaba diciendo, lo que esas palabras, que tendrían que haberme alegrado me estaban haciendo sentir, me aparté de la bruja y miré por todos lados, buscando algo que me explicase qué cosa tan buena hice para estar aquí.**

**Mientras debatía que había pasado, Bonnie analizaba el lugar, yo sabía donde nos encontrábamos, eso no tenía ninguna duda, estábamos a las afueras de Mystic Falls, y eso era, por lo menos, lo que menos me preocupaba, justo cuando me volvía para hablar con ella, sentí que un cuervo se me posaba al hombro, sonreí como un idiota.**

**-Mira tu por donde-Bonnie se giró bruscamente al escuchar mi voz-tu también has vuelto.**

**-Ese cuervo…-puso los ojos en blanco y miro al cielo-¿¡en serio!? ¿¡eras tú!?**

**Ignorando sus quejas sin sentido acaricié su pelaje, amaba a ese animal habían sido mis ojos y mis oídos durante muchos años, hasta...que lo maté.**

**Por culpa de Zach y de Stefan.**

**-¿Stefan? Tenemos que buscarlos…**

**-Ni siquiera sabemos donde estámos.**

**-Bonnie, sabemos donde estamos lo que no sabemos es cuando hemos vuelto, ¿cuánto ha pasado? ¿unos minutos? ¿días? ¿años? No lo sabemos, y tampoco sé porqué estamos aquí pero algo si sé-me acerqué a ella, y le agarré de las manos-que quiero buscar a Elena y no soltarla jamás.**

**-¿Y si...esto no dura…? ¿no...es real…?**

**-Pues me joderé, pero necesito comprobarlo...necesito volver a verlos-le acaricié con el pulgar la mejilla, notaba su miedo, y también notaba que estaba temblando-Vamos brujita, tu también quieres verles, a ambos Gilberts.**

**-Sí-sonrió-pero, ¿dónde estaremos…?**

**Iba a decirle que no tenía ni idea cuando sentí que el aire me golpeaba los pulmones, miré hacia mi espalda, hacia las afueras, algo raro había en el ambiente, algo estaba cambiando, fruncí el ceño cuando mi cuervo, o el cuervo empezó a ponerse nervioso, le agarré del cuello, al sentir lo que él estaba diciéndome.**

**-¡Explica eso animal de mierda!-le grité, Bonnie me miraba con cara extraña pero no me importó, yo me estaba poniendo nervioso-¡He dicho que hablas, joder!**

**Iba a acabar matando al animal, por segunda vez, y no estaba dispuesto a que ese pájaro estirase la pata tan rápido, respiré hondo, intenté calmarme, y cuando conseguí tener un poco de control sobre mi, agarré al cuervo con ambas manos y me concentré, como hacia unos años hacía, cerré los ojos, me mantuve tranquilo.**

**La oscuridad me golpeó con fuerza, destellos de luz aparecían a mi alrededor, podía oír golpes y gritos, era una mujer la que gritaba, pero también podía escuchar, de forma distorsionada, mi voz, si mi voz; las imágenes eran borrosas, me concentré.**

**Era mi casa, o bueno, lo que fue mi casa, podía verme ahí enfrente, con odio escupiendo por todo mi cuerpo, me di asco, porque técnicamente no era yo, era la oscuridad, el Otro Lado o lo que quedaba de él formando mi imagen, y ahí estaba ella, Elena clavada en la barandilla, escupiendo sangre, podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, el dolor y la soledad, fruncí el ceño, queriendo romper todo lo que había a mi paso, pero no podía, era una ilusión y tenía que sacar a Elena de ella.**

**Alcé las manos, y una manada de cuervos vino hacía a mi, esto me estaba matando, no tenía control sobre ellos, hacía mucho tiempo que no practicaba, y sin sangre en mi organismo era todavía más díficil tener algún control sobre estos animales, pude ver como Elena se quedaba pretrificada al verlos, como mi otro, supuesto, yo se lanzaba contra los animales. El otro Damon luchaba con fuerza y torpeza, sin pensarlo mucho corrí hasta Elena, dios, ¿cuánto habría pasado para ella? No me importaba, no ahora que podía tenerla entre mis brazos, la estreché con fuerza.**

**-¿Qué...qué eres…?-su pregunta me dejó pálido, ¿me reconocería? Le sonreí con ternura, era tan dulce y tan cabezota, cuando iba a contestarle, cuando le iba a decir que siempre estaría a su lado, que esta vez no la abandonaría, recordé que realmente no estaba ahí.**

**-Ay nena, no sabes lo cerca y lo lejos que estoy de ti, te amo-supe, que en cuanto pronuncié esas palabras, ella sabía quien era, y así era, en sus ojos pude ver como sus facciones se relajaron, como, se sentía a salvo, andé sin rumbo fijo cuando sentí que la oscuridad que nos acechaba se lanzaba contra mí.**

**-Oh no, cariño-su voz fue como un latigazo en el corazón, ahí estaba ella, ahí estaba la mujer mas asquerosa y odiada, ahí estaba Katherine, me impulsó lejos de Elena y se acercó vacilante-Querido, no tengo nada contra ti...pero hay gente que sí...y hay que pagar un precio por tu cabeza, Sheila por Bonnie...y Elena…-comentó con sorna con ese deje tan patético que tenía, pero esta vez, no tenía ganas ni de luchar, yo no estaba en la oferta y la oscuridad, el infierno o lo que fuese ese agujero negro me estaba pagando factura, yo ahora estaba vivo y Elena…**

**Abrí los ojos cuando sentí que Bonnie me zarandeaba, acababa de romper el vínculo que tenía con el cuervo, miré por todos lados, reteniendo mi lado de psicópata para no romperle el cuello a la brujita.**

**-¿¡Qué pasa!? Me has asustado-se apartó de mi, dejando caer la cabeza sobre mi hombro, estaba tenso, y ella lo notó-En serio Damon, ¿¡qué pasa!?**

**-Tu abuela...se sacrificó por ti…**

**-Si, ya nos hemos dado cuenta-señaló todo y nada, pero al ver la mueca que tenía en mi cara se lo pensó dos veces antes de hacer una broma-¿Y? ¿qué pasa con eso?**

**-Que yo no estaba en la ecuación Bonnie.**

**-Oh**

**-Y Elena es mi precio-sentí que el algo se rompía en mi interior, no era el karma ni el universo, ahora era el puto infierno el que se reía de mi, ni loco podía vivir una vida sin Elena, no podía estar pasando esto.**

**-Damon cálmate, volvamos a la mansión, tal vez...sea un sucio truco, mi abuela no nos haría esto, no me lo haría, ¿vale?**

**Quise, por todos mis medios, creerla, no me podía creer que un viaje que no había durado ni diez minutos para nosotros nos hubiese unido tanto, ¿estaba confiando en ella? ¿o es que mi cabeza quería aferrarse a algo para no ponerme como un loco? Sin darme cuenta me dejé arrastrar por Bonnie, mi mente y mi corazón estaban a cientos de kilómetros, no quería pensar, no quería vivir sin ella, no sin Elena.**

**-Bonnie…-ella se frenó-No puedo vivir sin ella-me miró con dolor o tal vez con comprensión, sentí como se me humedece el rostro, no quería llorar, no lloré cuando me despedí no lo iba a hacer ahora-Elena...es mi vida…**

**No tardarmos mucho en salir de las afueras, allí solo había un par de casas y un motel, podríamos alojarnos allí, así que sin pensarlo, fui yo quien tomó el control, y empecé a arrastrar a Bonnie hasta allí, el motel, era un motel y de mala muerte pero no me importó, al entrar dos personas nos echaron la vista encima, les ignoré mientras me centraba en el gordo que estaba detrás de la barra, no tenía ni un dolor, no había bebido ni un sorbo de sangre y tenía que rogar que ese hombre, tan corpulento y grasoso no llevase ni una gota de verbena, respiré hondo y me preparé para jugar mi mejor papel.**

**-Disculpe-me acerqué de forma elegante y tranquila, evitando contacto visual con las demás personas que no nos quitaban la vista de encima, ¿¡por qué coño nos miraban tanto!?-Va a darnos alojamiento, comida y teléfono durante una noche entera, de forma gratuita, ¿entendido?**

**Mascó chicle mientras me miraba fijamente, me estaba empezando a poner nervioso, se me acercó.**

**-Tendrás todo eso chaval si me pagas, gratis nada.**

**Lo dicho, hoy no era mi día de suerte.**

**Quise arrancarle el corazón. Me quedé quieto, ¿y por qué no lo hacía? Le sonreí, con mi mejor sonrisa me giré hasta Bonnie, que me miraba con una ceja alzada, como si supiese lo que iba a hacer ahora, sin pensarlo me arremangué y le clavé la mano en el pecho, la gente a mi alrededor empezó a gritar y yo a reír, porque me esto me hacía gracia, no matar a un gordo asqueroso, no, me hacía gracia la situación que yo estaba viviendo recién venido de la muerte, eso era lo que me causaba diversión, sin pensarlo mucho me acerqué a su cara.**

**-Esto te pasa por no darme una habitación sin replicar, ahora me quedo con todo el motel…-le arranqué el corazón y se lo lancé al grupo de personas que me miraba con horror y miedo-Bien, como no me sirve la compulsión...habrá buffet libre...para mi…**

**No sé si Bonnie dijo o comentó algo porque en realidad desconecté de la realidad, me lancé contra ellos, vaciando hasta la última gota de sangre que tuviesen en su organismo, no me importaba si tenían familia, amigos o a alguien, a estas alturas estaba a punto de perder a mi vida, no me importaba si los demás perdían algo o no. Cuando sentí que estaba satisfecho frené, miré a los cuerpos totalmente desangrados y una mueca de satisfacción se instaló en mi rostro, me limpié y me dejé caer en un silloncito, Bonnie me miraba con repulsión, con asco pero no dijo nada.**

**-Ahora...si puedo utilizar la compulsión…**

**Me alejé de toda la multitud, obligándolos a que olvidaron todo lo que habían vivido en menos de diez minutos, lo demás, para mi, era irrelevante, sin pensarlo mucho salí con Bonnie del motel en dirección a una de las casas privadas de la zona donde se alojaban mi hermanito y los demás.**

**No tardamos mucho en llegar, estaba amaneciendo cuando atravesamos la cerca, pude divisar a la distancia a Jeremy guardando cosas en un coche, noté como Bonnie se tensaba a mi lado, le sonreí.**

**-Anda ve, yo voy directo al interior.**

**-Gracias**

**Mientras la pareja de tortolos se reunía me dirigí al interior de la casa, quería plantarme y gritarles a todos pero antes de comentarles que Elena podría estar a punto de morir, de tomar mi lugar en esa oscuridad, necesitaba hablar con mi hermano.**

**Y ahí estaba Stefan, el bueno y noble de Stefan, mirando fijamente un punto de esa pared con un vaso de bourbon en la mano, sonreí como un estúpido y me crucé de brazos, esperando que notase mi presencia.**

**Y tuvo que hacerlo, porque se quedó inmóvil mientras soltaba la copa en la mesita contigua, se giró, y pude ver en sus ojos a ese niño pequeño que un día llegó a mis manos.**

_**Papá estaba nervioso, yo solo podía ver como varias mujeres entraban y salían de la habitación de Elsa, mi mamá, me mordí el pulgar nervioso y famélico-si estaba muerto de hambre pero no me atreví a que eso se notase, no cuando papá no era muy estable-miraba por todos lados, cuando oí como mamá gritaba, me puse nervioso, noté la mano de una de las criadas de la cocina rodeándome, apartándome de esos ruiditos que me ponían enfermo, aunque no quisiera separarme de Elsa sabía que no me iban a consentir quedarme junto a ella.**_

_**Pasó una eternidad, cuando los gritos de mamá fueron sustituidos por un llanto, mientras me comía las gachas me quedé prendado por ese sonido, dejé caer la cucharita y me giré bruscamente cuando una de las mujeres que cuidaba a mi mami entró corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.**_

_**-Ha…-me quedé callado, era pequeño pero no estúpido-Un niño, ha tenido un niño…**_

_**-¿Damon?-me sobresalté al oír su nombre salir de su boca-¿quieres ver a tu hermanito?**_

_**-Chi-dije mientras me mordía, una vez más, el dedo, me dejé arrastrar hasta la habitación de mis papás, en contadas ocasiones había entrado ahí, cuando lo hice, me quedé quieticito al notar la presencia de Giuseppe, mi papá, pero Elsa, aún estando en un estado lamentable me instó para que me acercara-¿Hermanio?**_

_**-Si Damon-me abrazó-es tu hermanito, se llama Stefan-me acerqué despacio a la cuna de madera, y ahí estaba la cosa más pequeña y más fea del mundo, fruncí el ceño, mamá lo notó-Mi niño te vas a arrugar-bromeó.**_

_**-E feo-señalé con mi dedo, mi papá me dio un manotazo, me aparté asustado habiendo olvidado la presencia de mi padre.**_

_**-¡Giuseppe!-le regañó-Damon no es feo, así son todos los bebés-justo cuando dijo esas palabras, mi hermanito abrió los ojos, unos ojos verdes e intensos, le sonreí, y le saludé con la manita.**_

_**-Hola hemanio.**_

_**Y supe en ese momento que Stefan sería la única cosa por la que lucharía, por la que daría mi vida y todo, y así fue, había muerto por traerlo a la vida, y volvería a hacerlo en un sinfín de veces, porque Stefan era lo único que me importaba.**_

**-¿Damon?-se quedó pálido, estaba a punto de soltar una de mis bromas cuando sentí que los brazos de Stefan me rodeaban, como cuando éramos jóvenes, como cuando llevábamos sin vernos una eternidad, ahí estaba ese abrazo, lejos de sentir celos o remordimientos, me abrazó con fuerza y yo le correspondí, dios claro que le correspondí, le echaba tanto de menos, le quería demasiado, y encima, simplemente no había tenido la oportunidad de abrazarlo después de que ambos muriésemos-¿Cómo es posible?**

**Y ahora tocaba la explicación.**

**-No me importa-me abrazó con fuerza, y empezó a gritar-¡Caroline! ¡Ric! ¡Elena!-y supe que escuchar su nombre me volvería a destrozar, Stefan tuvo que gritar varias veces para que alguno se dignase a bajar.**

**-¿Por qué…?-la rubia se quedó fija en el sitio con los ojos como platos.**

**-Lo sé barbie, estoy demasiado bueno para ser real.**

**-¡Oh dios mío!-obvió mi comentario, y casi sin creérmelo la tenía entre mis brazos y los de Stefan-¡Es imposible! ¡Elena!-gritó, dejándome sordo temporalmente-¡Elena baja tu puto culo desesperado hasta aquí!**

**El silencio se hizo eco hasta que las voces de Ric nos alertaron a todos, estaba paralizado, y podía sentir como algo o alguien tiraba de mi, me giré bruscamente, buscando un cambio, algo que destacase en la sala, pero nada, miré a mi cuervo, el cual tenía la vista clavada en un lugar fijo, me acerqué con cuidado, encontrando el anillo de Elena.**

**-¡Oh dios mío, Damon!-bajó corriendo Caroline, detrás venía Ric con el cuerpo de Elena ensangrentado-¡Explica esto!**

**-La abuela de Bonnie se sacrificó por ella...pero yo no estaba en la ecuación-apretó los puños-Yo no estaba...yo no pedí volver...no quería…¡no quiero perderla!-grité desesperado, yendo directo al cuerpo inerte de Elena, Ric me miró con comprensión pero también tan ahogado como yo, ninguno de los dos quería vivir esa experiencia, no ahora.**

**Bonnie entró en la sala, agarrada a Jeremy.**

**-Sé como cambiar esto.**

**-¿Cómo?-soltamos de golpe.**

**-Mi abuela se sacrificó para mantener el orden de las cosas, ahora hay que buscar un sacrificio apropiado para Elena, y no valemos nosotros-nos aclaró, por si alguno, como a mi, se nos pasaba por la cabeza cambiarnos por ella-Pero claro, hay que traerla de vuelta, no soy el ancla, no existe el Otro Lado, desde donde esté hay que tirar de ella hasta nosotros, mientras yo hago el hechizo adecuado.**

**-¿Y cual es ese hechizo?**

**La chica sacó un medallón de plata de su bolsillo.**

**-Será esto creo, estaba aquí, y tiene una inscripción, es como si mi abuela supiese que iba a pasar esto.**

**-Uff, ¿ves como me odia?**

**Mientras la bruja y Jeremy preparaban el hechizo los demás intentaban tener todo en orden, evitando las malas vibraciones, no teníamos ninguna fuente de energía poderosa, ni una piedra luna, ni sangre de réplica-bueno esto lo teníamos pero no nos servía-no teníamos ni luna llena o vacía, ¡o lo que necesitasen! solo un mierda colgante de una mujer que me odiaba a muerte, solo esperaba, que esa bruja pensase en su nieta y no en un vampiro que odia.**

**Me dejé caer en lo que era la cama de Elena, Ric iba detrás mío como si esperase que hiciese una locura, cosa que estaba dispuesto a hacer solo por traerla de vuelta, pero tampoco iba a echar más leña al fuego.**

**-Elena ha hecho locuras...te ama, y seguro que ha sido la primera en ver las señales-no quería escucharle, pero me sentía orgulloso de que fuese ella, y no otro, la que se diese cuenta de los cambios-Pero no podemos autodestruirnos siempre, Damon, si esto no funciona…**

**Le clavé los ojos inyectados en fuego, iba a hacer una locura si no conseguía traer a mi nena de vuelta, y Ric, por más que me amenazara sabía de lo que era capaz, no podía concebir una vida donde su sonrisa, donde sus ojos, donde ELLA no estuviese, justo cuando iba a mandarle a la mierda, escuché la voz de Bonnie llamándome.**

**Bajamos corriendo. Mientras Bonnie me explicaba la parte de mi misión y los riesgos, yo solo podía asentir, no me importaba el precio, ya me había reconciliado conmigo mismo no necesitaba más nada.**

**-Lo haré.**

No podía parar de correr sin un rumbo fijo, la oscuridad gritaba con absorverme y solo podía sentir la voz de Katherine a mi espalda. A esa zorra no le importaba lo que me pasara, ella ya estaba sumergida en la mierda y solo quería que yo acabase aún peor, aunque ese iba a ser mi destino tarde o temprano no quería darle la satisfacción de dejarme llevar. Evité cada ráfaga, cada movimiento pero todo me estaba costando una eternidad, sentía que me ahogaba, que la sangre me golpeaba por todos lados, no podía dejar de ver o divagar recuerdos tan dulces como la miel: cuando fuimos a ver los fuegos de Londres, el Castillo de Edimburgo, la casa del lago de mis padres, cuando me secuestró para ir a Boisie, cuando me hizo suya en mitad de la lluvia, dios amaba ese recuerdo, cuando nos colamos en un restaurante o simplemente en el cine. El mejor verano de mi vida contra mi. Fruncí el ceño, cuando choqué con algo duro, retrocedí ante el impacto.

-¿Stefan…?-su sonrisa me dejó claro que no era Stefan ni tampoco un recuerdo, me agarró con fuerza, intenté zafarme de su agarre pero me fui imposible-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame!

-Eso es lo que voy a hacer mi réplica favorita…

-¿Qué?-pude verlo en sus ojos-¡No soy Katherine!

-No, eres Amara.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No!-me impulsó, caí rendida contra un mueble, ¿otra vez había cambiado de lugar? Miré por todos lados, y pude verme, tumbada en el suelo, rodeada de Damon y de distintas velas aromáticas, nuestro primer mes juntos, recordaba muy bien esa escena, sonreí como una boba, cuando volví a notar unos brazos apresándome-¡Suéltame!

-Tienes que caer en la oscuridad cariño

-¡Hija de puta…!-patalee como una niña chica, aún así me mantuve agarrada de su cuerpo como pude, no iba a darle el lujo de ser ella la que me soltase a la oscuridad, una luz negra nos cegó por completo, me quedé quieta.

-Viene a por ti…

Y ya no oí más nada, la oscuridad me absorbió sin una oportunidad de replicar, tal vez fuese una locura, pero en ese momento no tuve miedo, cuando dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir recuerdas toda tu vida se equivocan, dos veces he estado al filo de la muerte, una cuando morí de verdad, en ese accidente de coche en lo único que podía pensar era en Damon, que le había abandonado, que le había dejado ir, sintiéndome extraña por haberlo hecho, la segunda vez fue cuando aposta quise morir, solo podía pensar en la persona que estaba a mi lado, la persona que me agarraba de la mano, en Damon, y ahora, solo podía ver sus ojos y oír su voz, me llamaba, me pedía que tuviese esperanza. Lo extraño no era eso, era que...estaba feliz…

"Vuelve conmigo. No me dejes"

Me desperté de golpe, al escuchar esas palabras retumbándome en el cerebro, miré por todos lados, estaba en mi habitación, busqué algún rastro de sangre o dolor pero no había nada, miré por todos lados y sin pensarlo me levanté, un dolor ensordecedor me ahogó por un segundo.

"Vuelve conmigo. No me dejes"

-¿Damon?-musité, esperando que fuese mentira que fuese otra ilusión más de mi cabeza, intentando por todos los medios, hacerme daño, bajé las escaleras casi sin pensarlo, no había nadie en el salón y eso me preocupó, estaba a punto de creer que esa pesadilla seguía latente cuando un símbola de magia destacó en medio de todo el suelo, había una hoja de papel y unas llaves del coche de Stefan

"Estamos a las afueras. Bonnie"

Dejé caer la hoja al suelo, me llevé una mano a la boca, no podía ser verdad, no podía estar hablando en serio, me asomé al exterior, era de noche, no me importó el tiempo que fuese estado dormida, lo que era o no real, solo me importaba que mi corazón me estaba gritando a todo pulmón que cogiese el maldito coche y fuese a comprobar que estaba pasando, y así lo hice.

_-¿Crees en el destino?_

_-No claro que no-se rió de mi a carcajada limpia, fruncí el ceño y me revolví-Hey nena, no te vayas._

_-No me llames nena-me enfurruñé entre sus brazos, se estaba riendo de mi y pretendía que me lo tomase a broma, ¿hablaba en serio?_

_-Elena-me giré bruscamente cuando me obligó a mirarlo, ver esos ojos azules tan profundos me desconcertaba y me desarmaba por completo por eso quise mirar para otro lado, pero no me lo permitió-El destino me ha puteado, no puedo creer en él._

_-El destino te trajo a mi…_

_-El destino te trajo a Stefan-le miré con mala cara, no podía seguir con eso cuando llevábamos dos meses juntos-Yo fui...la cosa que se interpuso._

_-Pues la "cosa que se interpuso" fue lo más importante que me pasó en la vida, a ver si te entra en la cabeza Damon, que si yo digo que tu y yo somos el destino tienes que asentir-soltó una carcajada profunda-¡Que no te rías!_

_-No sabes cuanto te amo._

_-No más que yo-me incorporé, clavando un codo en la cama, para poder tener una mejor visión de su cuerpo desnudo-Mira Damon, llámalo como quieras, pero sé, que desde un principio, tu y yo éramos algo, hemos luchado, peleado hasta conseguir llegar hasta aquí, ¿y sabes qué? Que pienso seguir luchando, nada ni nadie nos va a separar…_

_-¿Ni la magia?_

_-Ni la magia-reí, mientras me acercaba para besarle con pasión. Le amaba demasiado, y me dolía saber que había tardado demasiado en darme cuenta lo especial que era todo esto._

Aceleré, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, cogí el desvío para salir a la carretera principal, donde se supone que estaban los demás, me limpié las lágrimas, si esto era un falso truco nunca más podría recuperarme.

_-¡Elena Gilbert Sommer, venga hacia aquí ahora mismo!_

_Dejé los platos sobre la alfombra, y con una mueca de diversión me dirigí a la cocina, sabía mejor que nadie, que esos momentos de intimidad y de magia desaparecen en cuanto Damon viese mi desastre, y ahí estaba él, señalando el desastre, la harina esparcida por la mesa, azúcar o sal en el suelo, y crema por todos lados, por no hablar de todos mis desastres culinarios, sonreí como una niña inocente y cambié el peso de un pie a otro._

_-¿Ha valido la pena o no?_

_-¿¡Hablas de cuando me has destrozado la cocina!? ¡Cuando te dejé dos horas no pensé que me fueses a liar todo esto! ¡Eres peor que Stefan!-eran muy pocas las ocasiones que nombraba a su hermano pequeño y esta vez, simplemente, no se dio cuenta, me seguía sermoneando, y me veía pasándome nuestras cinco semanas juntos limpiando, se me tenía que ocurrir algo._

_-Damon-intenté calmarle-Solo pensaba...que con esto el postre estaría más bueno…-me fulminó con la mirada y me señaló la encimera, repleta de crema y de intentos de dulces, dibujé una mueca-No me refiero a ese, sino…-me despojé de mi única prenda, mi vestido, me lo saqué por los hombros, y de forma inocente lo lancé lejos, Damon se me quedó mirando, y supe, que de la forma que se relamía los labios, ya lo estaba convenciendo-¿Qué tal…?-pasé una mano por la mesa-¿Si me bañas en harina...o crema...o lo que quieras? No vamos a perder esta oportunidad, ¿o si?_

_Me mordí el labio, y me senté a horcajadas sobre la mesa, dejando que la harina se esparciera por mis partes más íntimas, me tumbé, esperando que Damon reaccionara por fin._

_-Dios, esto es demasiado…-pude ver como su mirada se oscurecía por el deseo, y en un segundo estaba totalmente desnudo sobre mi, besando, acariciando y mordiendo cada trozo de mi piel. Amaba a este hombre con todo mi ser._

Sollocé, con solo pensar que todo fuese un truco del destino, me concentré de nuevo en la carretera, cuando un cuervo se posó en el capó del coche, di un frenazo por el susto, dando un pequeño cruce con el coche, me quedé quieta, respirando con dificultad, miré por todos lados buscando al pájaro que se había interpuesto en mi camino, cuando, gracias a la luz de los faros, pude divisar la figura de un hombre, con el corazón a mil por hora y cansada de tanta broma cruel salí del coche, no di ni dos pasos cuando mi corazón dejó de latir.

Era Él. Damon.

Sus ojos me examinaron con miedo como si realmente fuese yo la que no tuviese que estar ahí, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía todo tomó sentido, fueron sus brazos los que me salvaron, fue su voz la que me transportó. Damon me salvó. Otra vez.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo que todo mi mundo volvía a cobrar sentido corrí a su encuentro, el solamente sonrío, incluso me pareció ver que lloraba, pero a mi solo me importaba alcanzarle, retenerle y no volver a soltarle nunca más.

-Nena-conseguí entender cuando me enredó entre sus brazos, me sentía torpe, perdida pero me dio igual, busqué su mirada-Nunca, ¿me oyes? Nunca me volveré a ir.

-¡Te odio!-le golpee lentamente, pero su risa me desconcertó por completo, porque Damon, casi sin darse cuenta, me consumía por completo, le sonreí mientras me envolvía de nuevo entre sus brazos-Te amo, no me vuelvas a hacer esto…

-Shh, te prometí que volvería, ¿no? Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Y era cierto.

Damon me aupó y ocupó mis labios en un segundo, no podíamos dejar de tocarnos o besarnos, porque simplemente pensábamos que no teníamos otra oportunidad, que esto era un regalo, que todo esto era un milagro, pude oír el graznido de un cuervo, y como la niebla de la noche nos rodeaba sonreí, recordando las palabras de Bonnie ese primer día de clases, sonreí como una boba al pensar que tal vez el destino no nos unió, pero si que nosotros tuvimos la última palabra, porque Damon y yo somos más que fuego, somos almas gemelas, dos luces que se pierden en la oscuridad sin la otra, porque sin el otro no somos nada. Le miré a los ojos, y supe en ese momento lo que quería. Vivir por y para siempre junto a él.

-Eres mi luz Elena, no te vuelvas a ir.


End file.
